


Creep

by Hessefan



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-02
Updated: 2011-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-25 17:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No supo cuándo, ni cómo sucedió. Como si nunca antes la hubiera visto, hasta que un día sus ojos se abrieron y la apreciaron de otra forma. De Inoue, la compañera de costura y de armas, pasó a ser un ángel para él.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creep

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: ¿Se imaginan si Bleach fuese mío? Qué horror. Todo de Tite Kubo.  
> Mi musa de OP le está dando una paliza terrible a la de Bleach. La de Saint Seiya ya quedó fuera de ring desde hace años, la pobre.   
> Sí, la canción en la que está inspirada esta historia no es otra que "Creep" de Radiohead :) Recomiendo escucharla.

No supo cuándo, ni cómo sucedió. Como si nunca antes la hubiera visto, hasta que un día sus ojos se abrieron y la apreciaron de otra forma. De Inoue, la compañera de costura y de armas, pasó a ser un _ángel_ para él.

Comenzó a advertir detalles, desde lo hermosa que era hasta lo mucho que le cautivaba la mera idea de posar los labios sobre esa inmaculada piel que se dejaba entrever. El mundo le parecía un lugar perfecto si ella estaba en él. La voz de Orihime rellenaba cada recoveco, cada espacio vacío en su vida. Colmaba de ruido sus mañanas, en la escuela, en los pasillos, en la calle. Adoraba escuchar su nombre en sus labios.

—¡Buenos días, Ishida-kun!

Y cuánto le hubiera gustado ser al menos una cuarta parte de especial como lo era Inoue. Frente a esa idea no podía evitar sonreír de pura lástima. Lamentaba que fuera tan inalcanzable para un tipo como él, para alguien de su estilo. No tenía nada para ofrecerle, al menos nada _especial_ que Inoue mereciera. Él era un simple muchacho, uno más en la vida de la chica. No era Kurosaki. Esas miradas de ensoñación no iban dedicadas a él, el pan que sobraba en el trabajo, no iba destinado a él. No merecía siquiera las migajas. ¿Por qué negarlo? Era un bicho raro. Ya lo había advertido hacía poco, cuando Kurosaki pareció ser secuestrado por quien era su jefa.

—Sí, supongo que somos raros. —Había sido la respuesta de ella.

Aceptación, no quedaba más que resignarse, para Orihime él era raro.

Muchas veces se encontraba preguntándose por qué caminaba a su lado, porqué ella le permitía rondarle, por qué lo consideraba un amigo. Orihime podía aspirar a más, a tocar el cielo. A fin de cuentas era un ángel, podía hacerlo. ¿Debía sentirse agraciado, entonces?

Nunca antes se había sentido parte de un grupo, nunca antes había podido decirse a sí mismo que tenía amigos, ni mucho menos había suspirado por el amor de una mujer. Los tiempos cambiaban sin clemencia; había crecido, pero seguía siendo a la vez el mismo altanero de siempre, el mismo nerd, el mismo bicho raro del grupo. Ah, sí, y el presidente del consejo estudiantil.

Nadie imaginaba que ante tanto despliegue de presunción se escondía una persona tan insegura en él, pero sí, se daba cuenta de que no era perfecto y, aunque no creyera en la perfección, reparaba que era uno de los tantos motivos que lo llevaban a despreciar con más ahínco al sustituto. Es que acaso, aparte de tener el amor de Orihime, ¿lo tenía todo? Todo eso que él parecía carecer.

—¿Qué pasa Ishida, te molestan los lentes?

La pregunta de ella nació al ver tanta determinación en su amigo por retirar el adminículo. Nunca se los quitaba, que lo estuviera haciendo le daba la pauta de que escondía un motivo profundo. Y lo había, pero Ishida no estaba dispuesto a expresarlo.

Tal vez eran los lentes, tal vez era que comía poco y su cuerpo era escuálido, tal vez debería dedicar más horas a entrenar para desarrollar los potentes músculos que tenía el sustituto. Tal vez debía hacerse una cirugía, de pies a cabeza, y desaparecer de la faz de la tierra. Suspiró, nada de eso serviría, por dentro no dejaría de ser quien era. Y su alma, mientras albergara esos celos y envidia hacia el shinigami sustituto, no sería digna de Inoue… porque ella sí, era perfecta. Por donde la mirase, no encontraba defectos.

¿Si desaparecería, Inoue repararía en su ausencia? Alguien, ¿se daría cuenta? Suponía que sí, pero por la naturaleza que portaba la chica, no por otras razones. Inoue no podía evitar preocuparse hasta por los enemigos.

—Últimamente estás muy raro, Ishida…

Sí, últimamente le costaba más aparentar, le costaba más escudarse detrás de la máscara. Lo peor de todo era que Inoue comenzaba a reparar en ese y en otros detalles, sobre todo cuando los celos lo llevaban a atacar a Kurosaki de una forma por demás sospechosa.

Acaso, ¿huía de él? Ishida comenzó a sentir que su amiga huía de las situaciones creadas, de estar a solas. Tal vez eran ideas suyas, pero así lo sintió. Quizás sus sentimientos comenzaban a ser demasiado evidentes.

—Ishida, quiero decirte algo… —Supo lo que le iba a decir, en ese último tiempo ella se había mostrado mucho más abierta a él, y no le costó imaginar que la confesión iba en camino. En pocas y torpes palabras le dijo lo que tanto temía.

Ella estaba enamorada de Kurosaki. Ella suspiraba por Kurosaki. Hacía manualidades pensando en Kurosaki. Comía, bebía, respiraba y vivía por y para Kurosaki.

Ishida podía jurar oír como su corazón se quebraba como el cristal, haciéndose añicos. Porque una cosa era suponerlo, pero muy distinta era comprobarlo con la dura realidad.

Sin embargo, ¿qué más podía hacer? Si ella era feliz, si era lo que quería... Se lo merecía, sin duda. Cabía admitir que Kurosaki, a su manera, era especial, aunque no tanto como ella.

Radiohead sonaba de fondo en el departamento, haciendo más difícil la tarea de encontrar las palabras idóneas para dedicarle a su amiga en ese momento de confesión, supo que ella aguardaba por sus palabras.

En ocasiones anteriores había resaltado lo buen consejero que era y lo mucho que sabía escuchar a las personas. Era sólo eso: un buen amigo; pero silencio fue lo único que recibió Orihime, por unos largos y tortuosos segundos, es que acaso ¿había mal interpretado los sentimientos de él durante todo ese tiempo? Bajó la vista hacia esas manos que aferraban la falda.

—Yo… —murmuró ella— lo quiero con toda el alma, pero —aguantó el llanto— sé que él… él merece algo mejor. Quiero decir —rió, se compadecía de sí misma—, sé que no siente nada por mí, lo sé porque precisamente no siento que él… me corresponda, y no me sorprende —exclamó con ahínco, mirándolo.

Esas lágrimas prendidas en sus ojos le hizo volver en sí.

—Inoue… —reprochó, ¿quién... quién le había hecho creer a ella que no merecía el amor de Kurosaki o cualquier otro terrestre? ¿Quién había osado hacerle sentir que era poca cosa? Lo golpearía, hasta quitarle las ganas de quebrarle las alas a un ángel—. ¿Cómo puedes pensar así?

La chica abrió los ojos, presa del azoro al notar la bronca en su amigo; se ganó un discurso largo y extenuante sobre por qué no debía pensar así, y las mil y un formas en las que ella era más que especial.

Al final, cuando el Quincy se quedó sin aire luego del regaño sentido, ella esbozó una sonrisa para continuar con lo que había pensado.

—Por eso: yo no siento que él me corresponda. Yo no siento que él me vea especial y… quiero a mi lado alguien que me valore, aunque no valga nada.

—¡Sí que vales y mucho! —Dios, ¿cómo hacérselo ver? Qué ganas sentía de agarrar todo a patadas.

—No es el punto —carcajeó, porque no lograba darse a entender—. No importa eso, Ishida, sino que tú… que tú… —silenció, encogiendo las piernas para hundir el rostro entre las rodillas, en una pose que una dama con pollera no debería estar—. ¿para ti soy especial, verdad?

Entonces Ishida entendió, y se quedó boquiabierto, para luego asentir con calma. Podía escuchar ahora a su corazón, que segundos antes se había resquebrajado, latiendo con vida en su interior.

Se quedó inmóvil, esperando por el beso que se hacía rogar, Orihime acercó el cuerpo con lentitud, lo que para el Quincy le resultó una eternidad, y se suponía que él debía besarla o dar el segundo paso, no al revés, pero Inoue había hallado el coraje suficiente para disipar sus miedos. Los labios llegaron a destino, en un beso superficial, pero que fue todo lo que Ishida necesitó para saber cómo era el cielo.

¿Por qué? Se preguntó Inoue, ¿por qué no podía amar a quien la amaba a ella? Quizás, si le daba tiempo, lo lograría. Siempre y cuando el Quincy aprendiera a amarse a sí mismo, porque no se puede amar a otra persona sin empezar por uno mismo.

* * *

**FIN**


End file.
